Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{14}{20}-2\dfrac{12}{20} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{14}{20}} - {2} - {\dfrac{12}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {2} + {\dfrac{14}{20}} - {\dfrac{12}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{14}{20}} - {\dfrac{12}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{2}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{2}{20}$